


48 Hours Later

by Squishmitten



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, The morning after the 48 hours before...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: The morning after the 48 hours before...





	48 Hours Later

It was 10.15 when Donna knocked on the door of the AAU consultant’s office. Serena had been in since 9 o’clock, but unusually for her, hadn’t been out on the ward so far. Luckily it had been fairly quiet and she hadn’t been needed, but Donna was becoming a little concerned. She knew Bernie Wolfe had returned to Kenya the night before and she hoped Serena was okay. She tentatively opened the door.

“Ms Campbell, I thought you might like a cuppa.”

As she looked around the door, she could see Serena, still in her coat and slumped forward in her chair. Her head was resting on her arms on the desk in front of her.

“My god, Serena. Are you okay?” Donna quickly placed the coffee mug on the desk and put her hand on Serena’s shoulder. 

A small groan emerged from the huddled form. Slowly her head raised slightly and she turned towards the worried nurse.

“Don’t mind me, Nurse Jackson.” Serena’s voice was hoarse and gravelly, “I’m just knackered. Absolutely shagged to tatters in fact.”


End file.
